RGM-119 Jamesgun
The RGM-119 Jamesgun was a mass produced general purpose mobile suit. It first appeared in the anime series Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam along with the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jamesgun is a mobile suit based on the older Heavygun mobile suit used to fight the Crossbone Vanguard, it was developed in the early UC 100s by Anaheim Electronics for use by the Earth Federation. Although the Jamesgun is a newly designed machine, its basic design follows that of the RGM-89 Jegan without compromising performance. Its simple design made it easy to use and maintain, making it a fairly popular suit. At the time of its development it was built with the most advanced technologies and up-to-date weapons. When the RGM-122 Javelin would be introduced, it would share many components and designs with the Jamesgun, so many consider the two mobile suits "brothers". It is considered a distant descendant of the RGM-79 GM. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Jamesgun is equipped with a standard set of head Vulcan guns. These light projectile weapons are useful in intercepting missiles and destroying light vehicles. They are significantly less effective against targets with heavy armor like mobile suits. ;*Beam Shield :The Jamesgun's left arm is outfitted with the highly successful beam shield technology introduced during the invasion of the Crossbone Vanguard. A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Beam Saber :The name "beam saber" is somewhat of a misnomer as, unlike other weapons with the word beam, the beam saber does not use mega-particles. Instead, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. :Stored in hip recharge racks is a pair of beam sabers, one per hip, that the Jamesgun is equipped with for close quarters combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The Jamesgun uses a standard beam rifle for combat that is powered by the latest in rechargeable energy cap technology. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka is a weapon utilizing the technology of a beam rifle on a slightly larger scale, and is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam bazooka fires slower moving mega particles, causing its beam to widen and allowing the beam to cause damage over a greater area, ideal for dealing with battleships or catching multiple mobile suits off-guard. When not in use can be stored on the back waist. ;*Hook Shield History The RGM-119 Jamesgun was developed in the first half of the second Universal Century. If its model number follows the same pattern as the RGM-109 Heavygun then the Jamesgun would have first in the year UC 0119, however it was never seen engaging the Crossbone Vanguard in the UC 0120s. But this would make sense since by the year UC 0133 the Earth Federation was using both the Jamesgun and the RGM-122 Javelin, the successor of the Jamesgun. The RGM-119 Jamesgun would be used to fight the Jupiter Empire's invasion, however it is difficult to assess how the Jamesgun fared against the Jupiter Empire's mass production mobile suits. It is known that they were little match for the Death Gale Team because the Team destroyed multiple Earth Federation bases that would have had Jamesguns defending them. While the Jamesgun would remain in service for many decades over time, however, its role would be reduced to such unglamorous tasks, such as providing security for material transport ships. As a result, the Jamesgun would prove to be a poor match against the more modern and far superior mobile suits employed by the Zanscare Empire during their invasion in the early UC 0150s. Variants ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun Early Production Type ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun Amazon Territory deployment colors ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun Colony Defence Team colors ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun Europe deployment colors ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun "Four Avengers" Team colors ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun India deployment colors ;*RGM-119 Jamesgun Space Fleet deployment colors ;*RGM-119D Jamesgun Desert Type Gallery rgm-119-europe.jpg|Europe Deployment colors rgm-119-cockpit.jpg|Jamesgun - cockpit rgm-119-beamrifle.jpg|Jamesgun - beam rifle rgm-119-beamsaber.jpg|Jamesgun - beam saber rgm-119-4avengers.jpg|Four Avengers colors rgm-119-amazon.jpg|Amazon Deployment colors rgm-119-colony.jpg|Colonial Defense colors rgm-119-india.jpg|India Deployment colors rgm-119-space.jpg|Space Deployment colors JamesGun_d.jpg|1/144 Jamesgun References RGM-119 - Jamesgun - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|RGM-119 Jamesgun - Specifications/Technical Summary/Design Trivia External Links *RGM-119 Jamesgun on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-119 ジェムズガ